


Rest, Relaxation, & Kisses

by Radioactive_Ducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Luigi!Virgil, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bowser!Deceit, daisy!Roman - Freeform, mario au, mario!Logan - Freeform, peach!Patton - Freeform, poor boys need a vacation, rosalina!Remy, stressed deceit, stressed logan, stressed virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Patton, Roman, and Remy want to go on vacation with their boyfriends but they're too focused on their work to even consider such a thing. Looks like the princes will have to do a bit of convincing.(Another Mario AU??? More likely then you think!!!)





	Rest, Relaxation, & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Me??? Writing another one shot for sugarglider9603 Mario Au on Tumblr in the middle of the night because I couldn’t sleep??? More likely then you think!!! ENJOY!!!

It was rare that the princes had a completely free day to themselves, what with running a kingdom and the occasional kidnapping by Bowceit. Though even that was becoming a rarity ever since he and Prince Remy, a somewhat literal god of time and space, had started dating. Now Bowceit sometimes only kidnapped them out of boredom or if he needed a quick babysitter for the Danger Noodles. But even then, it wasn’t that bad.

Given that they now had a day off Roman seized this opportunity to have a royal spa day with Patton and Remy (who had also decided he needed a day off). He and Patton would have gladly spent their day off with their boyfriends but at the moment two plumbers in question were still attending to some business in the Ice Kingdom. So, a day of pampering as they waited for their beloveds it was then.

They had set up camp in Roman’s room, piles of blankets and pillows spread out amongst his larger then king size bed, along with plenty of snacks, nail polish, and other beauty essentials. The princes had all opted to change into pajamas, hair held back by headbands and pins, each with a different type of mud mask. A truly unprincely sight to behold but they didn’t care, it was their day off.

“So, you really got Bowceit to babysit ALL your Lumas?” Roman asked, adding another coat of pain over the space prince’s toes.

“Mmh, they actually listen to him, the little shits,” Remy replied, taking an extra long sip from his ever-present Starbucks cup “but I can’t blame them, he’s real sweet to them. It’s super cute seeing a giant lizard man be really soft around a bunch of kids.”

“His one and only redeeming quality,” Patton said, a bit passive aggressively as he blew on his drying finger nails.

“Patton, throwing shade? And at **my** man?” Remy gasped dramatically “I’d never thought I’d see the day!”

“Well I’m allowed to,” Patton pouted “it’s only fair after being kidnapped by him time and time again.”

“Agreed.” Roman replied without looking up from his work.

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Remy shrugged, taking another sip of coffee “I have been trying to get him into the habit of **asking** you guys to babysit for us instead of kidnapping you then asking. We’re getting there, slowly, but we’re getting there.”

“You know, he ruined my date with Virgil because of that?” Roman huffed bitterly “The **one-time** Verg agrees to go out dancing, at a festival mind you, and Bowceit has to come in and ruin it!”

“Tell me about it,” Patton whined “I was finally able to convince Lo to go to the tavern with me to do karaoke!”

“I would really like to spend a night in actually,” Remy sighed “but Bowsy and I’s schedules usually don’t match up and when they do, he feels guilty and wants to do something big and romantic and take me out. Plus, the kids get really rowdy and excited whenever they finally get to see the Danger Noodles again.”

“Ever think about doing a family night?” Patton suggested, stuffing a few cooking in his mouth.

“Gurl, have you seen the amount of kids we have?” Remy scoffed “How the hell are we gunna get them organized enough to pull that off?”

“I mean, you said they listen to Bowceit the best,” Roman replied, moving to Remy’s other foot “I’m sure he won’t mind lending a hand. He’d probably be all for this idea and do it in a heartbeat.”

“I know he would,” Remy sighed “but it’s just that ever since he’s stopped obsessing over you two, he’s finally been taking his royal duties seriously. He’s made good progress and he’s using his one free day today to babysit the kids so that I can hang with you guys. I really don’t want to distract him now that he’s got a good flow going on.”

“Trust us, he probably **needs** a day of to properly spend time with his kids and you.” Roman assured.

“I guess,” Remy hummed “what about you two though?”

“What about us?” Patton asked, now moving on to the fudge brownies.

“Think you can convince the Sarcastic Dorks to go out with you guys again?” Remy explained.

“Mmm, Virgil doesn’t really do ‘social’ activities much,” Roman admitted, a small drop of disappointment clear on his face “he’s very introverted and we usually do quiet dates like going on walks or spending time lazing inside.”

“Same with Logan,” Patton said glumly “we go on the occasional picnic for lunch sometimes near the meadows. But I’d really like for us to go on vacation, just for a day or two, maybe to the beach or to go hiking.”

“Then why don’t you?” Remy questioned “I mean, I’m sure the Talyns and Thomases could handling things around here for a couple of days.”

“We know,” Roman admitted begrudgingly “but I really don’t want to pressure my little storm cloud to do something he isn’t comfortable with. He’s already so wound up all the time I don’t want to force him into a social situation he doesn’t want.”

Patton nodded in agreement, “Logan always has trouble relaxing, he has to constantly be doing something or else he’ll get all fidgety. He can really get wrapped up in his own head.”

“Sound like the perfect reason for you guys to go on vacation,” Remy said, waving his coffee cup to emphasize his point “like, they’re used to being on the lookout for Bowceit to capture you, right? Well, now that that’s not happening…much anymore you need to get them to loosen up a bit.”

The princes thought a moment, their boyfriends did seem a bit more jittery then usual as of late. They’ve taking to joining the royal council and lending out their services to help out other kingdoms however ways they can. That and they were still the local plumbers in their home town which they still actively worked in. If they really thought about it their boyfriends had just as much, if not more, work to do as they did.

“I guess you’re right,” Patton hummed thoughtfully “but how in the world are we going to convince them to take a break?”

The three princes were quiet again, silently mauling over ideas that could potentially work to convince their boyfriends to take a vacation with them. They didn’t want to force them to do something they didn’t want to do, they wanted their lovers to come to their own conclusion. Though maybe they were a bit too dense for that, perhaps a little nudge in the right direction would be okay. A bit of persuasion, a bit of…seduction.

Remy smiled big and wide, the gears in his head working madly, “Gurls, I’ve got a plan.”

\---

Logan had been informed by a flying messenger that he was to meet at Patton at his castle as soon as he got back. He had been planning to do so anyways, always eager to spend time with his love, but this time it was a bit more urgency. The message didn’t specify why which made Logan all the more worried but he couldn’t be sure it was something bad just like he couldn’t be sure it was something good too.

As soon as he busted into the castle, a bit frazzled and nervous, he was consoled by a Talyn and Thomas who assured him that the prince was fine, and just had a surprise picnic ready for them in the garden. Finally, able to calm down Logan was then escorted out back to the garden where he found his beloved waiting for him with a feast spread out under their favorite shady tree.

“Sorry it took so long, my sweet,” Logan apologized, settling himself down on the blanket “the Ice Kingdom was just a-a-a…”

Logan was finally able to get a good look at Patton and holy shit his brain short circuiting now. Patton was wearing a baggy blue sweater under a pink overall skirt that reached mid-thigh with a kitty face on the front, thigh high white socks with pink and blue paw prints decorating the edges, and pretty blue flats. His crown had been replaced by a garland of pink and blue sweet peas which matched the soft makeup highlighting his round face. You could barely tell that the prince was wearing any makeup at all, though his cheeks did look more rosy and his eyes more vibrant and his lips more pink and shiny.

“Logi?” Patton called out to him, head tilted like a curious puppy “Is everything okay?”

Patton had to play this right if he even had a slime chance at getting Logan to agree to go on vacation with him. He wasn’t the best at seduction like Roman or even Remy but he was cute and sweet, a much more dangerous asset to have. Patton wasn’t dumb, he was a diplomatic leader and sometimes talking things out wasn’t enough. Sometimes you had to bat your eyes and smile sweetly or tear up a bit and play the innocent victim to get what you want out of people. And at this point Patton wasn’t above doing all of that and more just to get Logan to take a break.

“F-fine!” Logan sputtered out “Everything’s fine, i-it’s just…you look nice.”

Bingo.

Patton’s smile was as bright as ever, “Aw, thank you Lo. Me and the boys had a spa day today and then Ro wanted to do makeovers. I didn’t want anything too extravagant, just something cute and casual to relax in with you.”

“Yes, of course,” Logan said, clearing his throat “sorry I couldn’t spend the day with you my love, the council seems to be busier than ever it seems.”

“It’s okay Logi,” Patton said sweetly, snuggling up against his boyfriend’s side “so long as you’re hear now that’s all that matters.”

Logan could only nod, the cuteness of his boyfriend being way too much for him at the moment. Not that Patton wasn’t always cute but the whole outfit he was wearing at the moment just kind of emphasized everything about him. Though maybe Patton was acting a bit more cuddly and playful then normal but it wasn’t like Logan was gunna complain about it.

Patton knew this all too well and was not afraid to exploit all of his boyfriend’s weaknesses to play him like a fiddle.

“Oh, actually, I have a surprise,” Patton said excitingly, reaching over to grab a certain plate “I made your favorite cake! Look, I even made it mini so it’s like you’re eating the whole thing, plus it makes it extra cute.”

Logan gave his boyfriend a fond smile, moving forward to kiss his forehead, “Thank you, love.”

Patton giggled, a sweater paw hiding his dopy smile and dark blush, “It’s no problem Lo, you’ve seem so stressed lately it’s the least I can do.”

“Yes, well, I have been a little busy,” Logan sighed “but I’m fine, just need to find a good rhythm to move along to.”

“Or maybe you could take a break,” Patton said innocently, grabbing a fork to cut into the cake and bringing the piece to Logan’s mouth “Say ah~”

Logan blushed a deep scarlet, swallowing thickly, but complied with his boyfriend’s wishes. He chewed as he continued to speak, “I can’t possibly do that Patton, there’s far too much work to be done.”

“I’m sure the Thomases and Talyns could handle themselves for a few days,” Patton assured, feeding his boyfriend another piece of cake “they’ve done so in the past long before you or Virgil came along. I mean sure, things have been a bit more organized now that you two are here but I’m pretty sure it won’t fall into chaos if you miss a day or two.”

“I know love,” Logan sighed tiredly “it’s just-”

“You have cake on your face.” Patton giggled, gesturing vaguely with his fork. There wasn’t really but Logan didn’t need to know that.

“Where?” Logan asked, rubbing at his cheek to remove the non-existing crumbs.

“Riiiight there!” Patton jump to give a quick peck to the corner of Logan’s mouth, sitting back down with a giggle and a mischievous smile. The prince admired the pink lipstick stain against his boyfriend’s skin that matched well with the pretty blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Uh…d-did you get it?” Logan stuttered out, knowing full well that there had been nothing on his face but what else could he say in a situation such as this.

Patton smiled that same mischievous smile, putting aside his plate and fork as he leaned forward and quietly murmured, “Not quite.”

He gave a gentle kiss to Logan’s lips but didn’t linger for long as he moved to kiss the other corner of his mouth, then his cheek and the tip of his nose and his forehead. Pretty soon Patton found himself straddled across his boyfriend’s lap smothering every inch of his face and neck with kisses, leaving a trail of lipstick stains in his wake. Sometimes he would linger a moment at a certain spot on Logan’s face or sometimes he’d give off a rapid-fire tail of kisses or sometimes he’d look to see where he hadn’t kissed Logan yet and make sure to leave his mark there. After a few minutes the prince pulled back to admire his work; Logan looked absolutely lovestruck, smiling like a fool and unknowing of Patton’s handy work on his face. Well, at least Patton thinks Logan doesn’t know if he did, he made no show of minding it at all.

“Hey Lo,” Patton purred, carefully cupping his boyfriend’s face so as not to smug his work before leaning forward to give him a long slow kiss.

“Hmm?” Logan hummed in response, much too drunk on affection to answer properly.

“I was wondering,” Patton smirked, trailing kisses under Logan’s chin “maybe you and I…” behind his ear “could go to the beach this weekend…” on his brow “maybe a bit longer…” over his collar bone “just for a couple days…” another long slow kiss, smiling as he finds Logan trailing after him “wouldn’t it be nice?”

“Mm-ha.” Logan sighed dreamily.

“Just you and me…” Patton cooed, gently pecking Logan’s lips over and over again “alone at a beach house, warm sun and cool water.” He pauses his affectionate assault on his boyfriend’s face so he could lean back and pout “But I mean, you’re really busy so I don’t know if we can.”

“Huh?” Logan’s happy love daze started to fade a bit as he took in his lover’s large brown puppy dog eyes. Logan had a hard time saying no to those eyes on a normal day but right now, so filled with love and affection and kisses it made him dizzy, Patton had him wrapped around his little finger.

“I don’t want to pull you away from important work,” Patton said bashfully “but I really wish we could go. We’re both so busy now and I miss you a lot.”

“I-I miss you too,” Logan finally stuttered out, it took a great deal of effort to say “but we have-”

“I know we both have important duties to attend too,” Patton cut in, batting his lashes “but wouldn’t it be okay just to take a _little_ brake? Just a teeny tiny one? You won’t even notice we’re gone.”

Logan gulped, his resolve quickly dropping, he was a weak man in love with an adorable prince with large doe eyes and a cute pout how the hell do you expect him to act logically in this situation, damn it? “I-I, uh…”

“Please Logi Bear,” Patton purred, snuggling in close and giving Logan another slow, long kiss “for me?”

Logan truly was a weak man, he was also a tired man whose kind of been burying himself in extra work to compensate for all the pent-up energy he had in him due to the lack of Bowceit fights. Why was it so bad to go on a short vacation? He’s been wanting to spend some more time with Patton but he just kept adding more and more work onto his plate, thinking he could finish it all on time. It was ridiculous.

“I guess…a vacation sounds good.” Logan admitted softly.

Patton squealed in delight, lunging forward to tackle his boyfriend in a hug as he once more covered every inch of his face in kisses.

\---

Virgil was having trouble breathing but not in a bad way, he thinks. When Logan had rushed off to Patton’s castle, he was a bit worried there could be danger a foot. Though Roman hadn’t sent word about so it could just be Logan blowing things out of proportion, which was kind of funny since it’s usually Virgil doing that. Still, his brother had been a bit more jumpy as of late and he along with him. Not that they weren’t grateful that Bowceit had now stopped trying to kidnap their boyfriends and force them into marriage it’s just when you become accustomed to something like that happening weekly your body has no idea what to do with all its wound-up energy once it stops.

So, maybe he and Logan were working a bit over time just to let out some of that pent-up energy. It gave them something to do and in turn let them help a lot of people. But it may have also unintentionally caused them to neglect their boyfriends and whenever they do get together one or both parties are just so tired, they have not effort to do anything let alone go out. It’s kind of been eating away at Virgil for a while now and he really did want to make it up to Roman some way but he was always too piled up with work so he kept pushing it back, swearing up and down he’d do it soon.

Unbeknownst to him it wasn’t soon enough for Roman.

Which is the cause of Virgil not being able to breath because when he walked into the thrown room, where it was said his boyfriend was waiting for him, he was met with a gorgeous sight. There Roman sat on his thrown reading a book, legs crossed and wearing a high waisted red skirt, an off the shoulder black and white long sleeve crop top, and black ankle heel boots. His hair was curled and done up in such a way that it framed the prince is face perfectly, making way for the sparkly hoop earrings he wore. His makeup was subtle save for the smoky red, black and gold eyeshadow and champagne red lipstick.

Roman casually looked up from his reading and smirked when he caught Virgil staring. Virgil squeaked and flushed a pretty pink, embarrassed at having been seen and quickly flipped up his hood to cover the majority of his face. Roman made a show of closing his book and setting it aside so that he could stretch his arms skyward, a sliver of skin peeking out as his shirt rose up. The purple clad plumber made it super obvious that he was trying not to stare, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground until he caught sight of Roman’s boots then up his legs and skirt and waist and he was staring again, damn it.

Roman chuckled teasingly, striking a dramatic pose, “You like? Patton, Remy and I decided to treat our self to a spa and makeover day.”

“Y-yeah, I see.” Virgil murmured, having found his shoes very interesting.

Roman’s shoulders drooped, a pout starting to form on his lips, “You don’t like it.”

“N-no, no, I do, I really do!” Virgil assured quickly, making the mistake of looking back up at Roman and now he couldn’t look away. “I-it’s just – I just – a-and you’re just…”

“I’m just?” Roman corked and eyebrow, desperately trying to suppress the giggle bubbling up in his chest.

“You…look…” Virgil gulped, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie “…g-gorgeous.”

“Aw, Verg,” Roman giggled, a warm blush spreading across his cheeks, it was always nice to hear praise on his looks, especially from Virgil who said it with such sincere honesty “can I get my hello hug and kiss now?”

“Um…” Virgil felt his face on fire as he nodded and shuffled over towards his prince is waiting arms. He briefly wondered if the heels Roman had on would make for an awkward hug given their height difference. Virgil was already short as it is and he still sometimes had to tip toe up to kiss Roman’s face, if the prince was feeling merciful that day, he might bend down to meet him.

But of course, that didn’t happen because as soon as Virgil was close enough Roman pulled him onto his lap and snuggled into his chest. Virgil squeaked in surprise, blush returning to his cheeks, but soon relaxed into the embrace, burying his face into the crook of Roman’s neck. It was nice, Virgil forgot how much he missed Roman’s over the top hugs. The prince always seemed to wrap around him like a blanket, occasionally swaying them back and forth to some unheard musical beat.

“I missed you.” Roman murmured softly, a hand running through Virgil’s hair to push back his hood.

“I missed you too.” Virgil hummed, cuddling closer into Roman’s warm embrace.

They held onto each other for a while, content to quietly bask in each other’s presents. They really hadn’t been able to spend any good quality time together like this. To truly unwind and relax together without worrying about work or responsibilities or Bowceit kidnapping them because he needs a babysitter.

Roman was the first to pull away but only briefly as he quickly returned to cup Virgil’s face and slot their mouths together in a long passionate kiss. Virgil yelped in surprise but soon melted into the kiss, firmly gripping onto his prince is broad shoulders. He missed this too, he missed everything about Roman but up until he met the prince, he had deprived himself of physical and emotional affection for so long. Roman spoiled him with love and praise and hugs and kisses and Virgil didn’t think much of it until he was suddenly left high and dry again because he couldn’t pull himself away from his work.

The kiss left Virgil’s heart full and his head foggy with sweetness and affection and Roman really enjoyed the blissed out look Virgil had as well as the crooked lipstick stain left on his mouth. Roman chuckled fondly as he moved to kiss his boyfriend again and again, traveling from his mouth to his cheeks to his nose, forehead, under his chin, neck, and any other place on his face that was free. All the while he lovingly whispered and cooed words of praise and love against his lover’s skin hoping that maybe they could engrave themselves into his soul.

“You work so hard my love…” Roman cooed, pressing a soft kiss under Virgil’s right eye “helping people every day…” his chin “you’re amazing…” the bridge of his nose “you’re wonderful.”

Virgil could only hum contently, all too willing to melt into a mushy puddle of blissed out affection for which Roman could do as he pleased. The prince was all too happy to continue showering his beloved in praise and kisses, Virgil hadn’t been this relaxed in a long while which only served to motivate Roman even more to push for a vacation.

“And because you’ve worked so hard…” Roman continued, returning to Virgil’s lips “helping the council get in order…” kiss “attending meeting after meeting…” kiss “I thought that maybe…” kiss “me and you could possibly…” kiss…kiss…kiss “take a vacation?” kiss “Just for a few days…” kiss “I have cozy little cabin…” kiss “near a ski lodge in Ice land…” kiss “what do you think?”

Virgil couldn’t answer right away since Roman decided to pull them into another slow, passionate filled kiss that made him wonder why he never thought about taking vacation with Roman before? Like, what was stopping him? Why did he have to think about this for so long when he could be using that time to be with Roman? It sounded like a wonderful idea.

“So?” Roman hummed, breathless after parting from their kiss.

Virgil gave him a dopy, foolish smile, eye lids droopy and heavy with bliss as he gazed lovingly at his boyfriend. He giggled breathlessly, “M’kay.”

“Really?” Roman exclaimed, half surprised Virgil caved so easily and half excited.

“Mmh.” Virgil hummed, leaning foreword to capture his lover’s lips in his once more. This time it was Roman who was caught off guard but he was quick to enthusiastically return the kiss, plus a few extra to show Virgil how happy he was.

\---

Remy arrived at the familiar lava filled castle in record time, he didn’t want to leave Bowceit alone with the kids more then he had too. As he walked through the castle looking for his boyfriend and their kids he couldn’t help but smirk as he noticed the lingering stares and glances he was receiving from Bowciet’s minions. Remy couldn’t blame them though, he did look hot. He had on a white chloe crop top, black high waist shorts, a knitted cream-colored kimono that slipped off his shoulders and bunched up at his elbows, and cute flowery sandals. His was swooped back and pined with golden stary clips and matching dangly earrings. He didn’t do much with his make ups since he’d still be wearing his trade more circular shades but he opted for a natural summery look, warm browns and creams for eyeshadow. The only thing remotely eccentric was the icy blue lipstick delicately painted on his mouth.

He finally reached the play room where he found his Lumas along with the Danger Noodles napping together in a giant cuddle pile with pillows and blankets covering the floor. A few guards stood watch near the exits but there was no Bowceit in sight. It wasn’t uncommon for Bowceit to leave the kids in the care of the guards once they’ve settled down enough so he could take a quick break. But given his track record as of late Bowceit was more then likely working in his office.

“Remy?” The prince paused to look down and acknowledge a drowsy Junior slithering up to him “When’d you get back?”

“Just a little while ago, go back to sleep baby.” Remy whispered sweetly, running a gentle hand over the little snake’s scales.

“Why are you dressed up so pretty?” He asked with a yawn, stubborn much like his father.

“It’s a little surprise for your daddy,” Remy winked playfully “have you seen him?”

The little snake nodded tiredly, “Yeah, he said he was gunna finish up some boring royal business stuff. Are you two gunna go out on another grown up date?”

The slight hint of sadness in the little snake’s voice made Remy’s heart ach and he was certain that Bowceit felt the same way. Not that Remy and him didn’t enjoy their alone time but the Boopa King really has busy. The prince could see it in his eyes how much he missed his kids but he also missed Remy and since he’s never been in a proper relationship before Bowceit has no idea how to balance out his love life and his family life. Remy understood that and he wanted Bowceit to know that he understood that and was willing to adapt into a routine that benefits both their lives.

“Not exactly,” Remy replied “I was thinking maybe we could have a bit of a family game night, all of us together. What do you think?”

Junior wiggled excitedly, “Yeah, that sounds great! But…what if dad’s too busy?”

“You just leave that to me sweetie,” Remy smiled coyly, kissing the top of the little noodle’s head “go back to sleep doll, I’ll wake you when I come back, okay?”

After tugging the little noddle back into the warm cuddle pile Remy strutted his way down the castle hall, more determined then ever. He didn’t really put a lot of effort into many things in life, I mean, he is the cosmic prince of the universe he could just make things happen with a wave of his hand, but sometimes there were times that wasn’t enough and you needed to roll up your sleeves and get down and dirty. And in this context “down and dirty” meant seducing your giant lizard boyfriend to take a break and spend time with his family.

He burst into his boyfriend’s office unannounced, as always, with eccentric fanfare that would make Roman jealous. But of course, Bowceit was use to this by now so he didn’t bother to look up from the paperwork he was reading at his desk. Remy sighed, took a sip of his coffee, relaxed his shoulders, and lazily walked over walked over towards the Boopa King. He casually drapes himself over Bowceit’s shoulder scanning over the mountain of paper work overflowing the desk.

“Whatcha doing, hon?” Remy hummed.

“Just going over a few contracts and treaties,” Bowceit replied, scribbling down a few notes “the kids are all asleep in the play room if your wondering. How was your day?”

“It was nice,” Remy said, pressing his cheek against the back of Bowceit’s broad shoulder “we had a bit of a spa day, gossiped a bit, a few makeovers, it was fun. How ‘bout you? How were the kids?”

“The kids were fine,” Bowceit said distantly “although the Lumas wanted to play up in the rafters again so if you see a few of them covered in soot and cobwebs just know that’s what happened. I was planning on bathing them later after they woke up.”

“Mmh, if I knew they were gunna cause trouble like this I wouldn’t have left them here for you to stress over.” Remy said guiltily, rubbing over his boyfriend’s other shoulder with his hand. He felt the tense muscles under his fingers relax a bit and a soft content sigh slipping past his lover’s lips. That’s when Remy got an idea. Standing up straight and beginning to slowly massage over Bowceit’s shoulders, something casual and slow so as not to cause too much suspicion.

“It’s no trouble at all,” Bowceit assured, relaxing further under Remy’s dancing fingers “it’s not easy being prince of the universe and a father, I’d imagine you don’t get very many breaks. It’s the least I can do to help in some small way.”

“Aw, baby your so sweet to me,” Remy cooed, rotating his thumb into a particularly tense spot on Bowceit’s back, causing the lizard man in front of him to practically purr “but you know, you’re a ruler and a father a well. Don’t you think you deserve some time off too?”

“No, no, I couldn’t possibly,” Bowceit hummed, his voice started to slur and his movements became slower “I have way too much to do, having dedicated several years to chasing after Patton and Roman has put me behind on my royal duties. I’m barely just starting to catch up and I can’t start slacking off now.”

“I think you’ve caught up plenty,” Remy assured him “the kingdom won’t crumble if you take a day off. Plus, I miss you and your kids miss you too.”

At the mention of his children Bowceit became tense once again, guilt heavy at the pit of his stomach. He’d really had been neglecting spending proper time with his kids, but after turning over a whole new leaf he didn’t want his kids to see him as a prince obsessed, tyrannical ruler but as a responsible, confident leader. So, he got his shit together and finally started putting some work into running his kingdom properly. It had been a much bigger task then he had anticipated but that did not deter him from work hard and stabilizing his kingdom. He was afraid that if he stopped now, he’d slip back into his old habits.

“I miss you all as well,” Bowceit admitted “but I still have-”

“Oh, you still haven’t seen my new outfit!” Remy interrupted before Bowceit could even finish his sentence. He had to keep Bowceit’s mind off his work and doubts for Remy to even have a slight chance at convincing him. So, he quickly spun his boyfriend’s chair around to face him stepping back to slowly turn and show off his outfit. “You like?”

Bowceit’s cheeks dusted a light pink as he openly gawked at his beautiful boyfriend, “Y-yes, you look lovely.”

“I know,” Remy chuckled, taking a step closer toward Bowceit “it gets pretty warm here, what with the lava and junk, so I decided to go for a bit of a summer look. Though any place gets really warm with you around.”

Remy winked and Bowceit sputtered, “I – it, um…”

“What’s the matter Bowsy?” Remy chuckled, settling in-between Bowceit’s legs as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck “Piranha plant got your tongue?”

“C-certainly not,” Bowceit cleared his throat, placing his hands firmly on Remy’s waist, they were so large they almost completely covered his entire torso “It’s just…sometimes it takes a while to find words to properly describe your beauty.”

Now it was Remy’s turn to blush but his smirk still remained, “That’s real cheesy babe.”

Sometimes Bowceit has a tendency to unintentionally say the sweetest things, unknowing as to how they effected Remy. Contrary to what most people think Remy wasn’t the most emotionally affectionate person in the relationship, physical affection was no big deal to him, he’s all for snuggles and kisses, but it was hard to truly let himself be vulnerable with someone. Bowceit has gone through enough turmoil in his life to just not have the effort to put up wall anymore. It was strange to have someone openly love you so fiercely but it slowly gave Remy the confidence he needed to open up, bit by bit.

“You love it when I’m cheesy.” Bowceit shot back, a soft smile on his face.

“I do, really.” Remy admitted, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

Bowceit hummed, lips stained with ice blue and eyes closed contently, “Mmh, that’s nice…do it again.”

“What this?” Remy teased, giving his boyfriend another kiss, this one much slower and more passionate.

“Yeah, that, keep doing that.” Bowceit sighed dreamily.

“As you wish your majesty.” Remy chuckled, ducking down to kiss Bowceit once again, moving up towards his high cheek bones where scales met skin. The ice blue stains Remy left against his boyfriend’s skin contrasted greatly with his even tan and green scales but it still looked quiet lovely to the space prince. So, Remy continued, peppering kisses up Bowceit’s forehead, under his chin, around his neck, and where ever else he could reach on his face.

Bowceit was now fully purring, a deep rumbling vibrating against his chest as he pulled his lover closer towards him. You’d think living in deep space would make Remy cold to the touch but it’s because he lives day to day alongside a bunch of literal stars that he practically radiates warmth. Being that Bowceit is part reptile he enjoys this immensely, always looking for an excuse to cuddle or kiss his boyfriend, it was like having your own personal furnace. A burning ember sitting in his lap, tracing sparks of warmth across his face.

“But in all seriousness, you really should take a break,” Remy murmured, rubbing his thumb over a particularly sensitive patch of scales on Bowceit’s neck “we don’t even need to go out, we could have a nice night in with the kids.”

Remy placed a gentle kiss over both of Bowceit’s eyelids, “A nice nap, maybe a few boardgames and snacks, we could have a sleep over in the living room. What do you think?”

“That sounds nice…” Bowceit purred, though Remy sensed there was a “but” coming in and he snubbed it out immediately.

“I talked to Junior earlier,” Remy whispered against his boyfriend’s mouth “he and the Boopalings seem to really miss you and when I asked if they wanted to have a family night, he got so excited. He’s probably already woken up the others and told them and I don’t want to have to be the one to break their little hearts that I couldn’t keep my word.”

Bowceit whined a bit, the thought of his children in any kind of distress because of him did not settle well with his stomach. But he still had so much to do…but then again, Remy had already promised the kids they would. It would be bad if a prince had to go back on his promise and Bowceit did turn a new leaf and wanted to set a good example for his kids. How completely un-kingly of him to skip out on plans that have already been arranged, he honestly had no choice really. The kingdom would just have to function without him for a day or two…maybe three.

“I mean…” Bowceit shifted in his seat, pulling Remy closer still as the prince continued to pepper kisses over his face “you did already make arrangements, so it’s to be expected of us to attend.”

“Of course,” Remy smirked, playing along with his boyfriend’s train of thought “it be inappropriate of us not to.”

“Plus, I’ve gotten most of my work sorted,” Bowceit hummed, guiding Remy’s lips towards his “the kingdom can function without me for a day or two.”

“Mmh, maybe three?” Remy asked hopefully, might as well push for more now that he has Bowceit so complacent.

“Why not?” Bowceit smiled, gazing lovingly at his lover’s sparkling eyes “But…maybe I need a little bit more convincing.”

Remy chuckled as he leaned forward to embrace his lover once more, slow, passionate, and warm.

\---

The sun was warm against Logan’s skin, as for the rough, glittery sand underneath him. The birds chirped over head and the waves crashed in beautiful melodic harmony, pushing and pulling grains of sand and sea shells. He heard Patton call his name as well as the careful but quick paced footsteps trailing behind him, crunching down on the sand.

He turned to his beloved, smile still brighter then the sun shining down on them, as he sat down beside Logan and handed him a fruity tropical drink. A typical coconut cup with a fruit skewer, tiny umbrella, and swirly straw, it was definitely delicious.

Patton hummed in delight as he downed half his drink, “So good!”

“Isn’t that your third one?” Logan teased, lazily sipping his drink.

“But they’re so delicious,” Patton pouted, a pink blush blooming over his cheeks “plus we’re on vacation, I get to enjoy myself without anyone judging me, thank you very much.”

“Of course, love,” Logan chuckled “just don’t complain when your bladder’s full and you need to go all the way back to the beach to use the bathroom.”

Patton stuck his tongue out in an adorably childish manner, “Meanie!”

Logan laughed, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend’s nose whose face scrunched up like a cute bunny rabbit. Patton giggled as he leaned up to returned the gesture and of course Logan just had to give him another kiss back as did Patton and so on and so forth. Their drinks were soon forgotten as they happily lounged against the sand sharing sweet kisses.

\---

Virgil watched the snow outside fall like dancing jewels as he wrapped the thick quilt blanket more tightly around him. He was sitting on a wide reading nook in the living room of the cabin with a large stone fire place taking center stage of it all. It crackled and roared with scorching embers, covering the house in a cloudy, cozy warmth that kept out the bitter cold of the outside.

The blanket’s shifted beside him and Virgil turned to find Roman, clad in wool socks and sweats, snuggling up against him as he handed Virgil a cup of hot coco with tiny marshmallows. Virgil silently hummed his thanks as he helped Roman readjust the blankets around them, once more cocooning them both in gentle warmth.

The purple clad plumber took a careful sip of his drink and moaned in delight, “This is great, Ro.”

“Only the best for my little storm cloud,” Roman said sweetly, attending to his own drink “I borrowed the recipe from Patton before we left as well as a few others. I was thinking of trying out a bit of apple cider later on, what do you think?”

“I don’t know,” Virgil pondered playfully “hot chocolate and marshmallows are a snowy vacation staple, how can it ever be topped?”

“I’m guessing that you’ve never had Patton’s famous apple cider,” Roman said haughtily “though I can’t say for certain that it tops his hot chocolate but it does go great with apple pie.”

“You’re trying to make me fat, aren’t you?” Virgil chuckled.

“We’re on vacation, darling, no one’s gunna mind,” Roman teased, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek “that’ll just make you more tempting to cuddle.”

“You’re a jerk.” Virgil laughed, turning to kiss his prince’s lips.

\---

“Do you have any fours?” Bowceit asked.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, dressed in their pajamas and surrounded by piles of blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals. Remy, Bowceit, and a few of the Danger Noodles and Lumas sat around the coffee table playing go-fish while the rest that couldn’t fit crowded around them to either watch or help out their favorite.

“Nope, go-fish daddy!” Wendy giggled.

“Oof, you might be on a losing streak today, babe.” Remy chuckled, snuggling close to his boyfriend and petting over the Luma sitting on his lap shuffling through his cards.

Bowceit frowned, bringing his cards closer to his face, allowing Junior, who was draped over his father’s neck to looked over them. The Boopa King turned towards his son expectantly, “What do we got son?”

“Mmh, I think Remy’s right dad,” Junior said grimly “but it’s to be expected, Wendy is a total viper.”

“Of course, I’m a viper dumb-dumb!” Wendy scoffed.

“Dad! Wendy called me a dumb-dumb!” Junior whined.

“Wendy, be nice to your brother.” Bowceit scolded gently, though he was desperately trying to suppress a fond smile threatening to break through.

“She is going to grow up to have a smart mouth when she’d older.” Remy tutted playfully.

“Well, she doesn’t exactly have the best influence.” Bowceit smirked with a raised eyebrow.

“Babe!” Remy gasped dramatically, a hand to his chest “How could you! I am a delight!”

The Boopa King rolled his eyes fondly at the space prince, leaning close to whisper, “Of forgive me my prince, how can I ever make it up to you?”

“Mmh, I can think of a few ways.” Remy purred as he leaned up to place a sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. A chorus of groans and “ew!” filled the room causing both men to burst out into pearls of laughter. They kissed again out of spite.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
